<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Echo Wave Bangers by OohTheEdge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022642">Echo Wave Bangers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OohTheEdge/pseuds/OohTheEdge'>OohTheEdge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jackie Lynn Thomas: Echo Creek's Playgirl [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glitch Techs (Cartoon), Star vs. The Forces Of Evil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Concerts, Crossover, Dancing, Double Penetration, F/M, Gangbang, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Panties, Rave, Semi-Public Sex, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:48:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OohTheEdge/pseuds/OohTheEdge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Echo Wave, the biggest rave festival in Echo Creek. Where most come to jam to the hottest beats in the hottest summer, others come to get lucky with a fellow concert goer. Jackie Lynn Thomas finds herself swept in the crowd, lost in the music, and controlled by her needs</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jackie Lynn Thomas: Echo Creek's Playgirl [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bass drop shook the Earth. The lights colored the pitch black skies, veiling the stars that normally dotted it. Bodies clustered together in an ocean of sweaty flesh, lost to the infectious beats that thundered from the stage.</p>
<p>Echo Wave is Echo Creek's biggest Rave festival, which is held once every summer for the past ten or so years. It hosts plenty of local and out of state EDM artists to bump their tracks to a massive young crowd of hundreds at the mercy of every beat at every speed.</p>
<p>Jackie Lynn Thomas was nestled within the dense crowd, losing herself to the music just as much, if not more than the rest. She'd been looking forward to attending the major event ever since elated talks of it began circulating the school.</p>
<p>Jackie had always been one to thrive off a liberating life. She felt right at home with a crowd that revered the same freedom and individualism she so highly valued as they vibed out to sick, high bpm tunes while unshackled from the issues of every day life. Everyone went as wild as they wished, provided they didn't harm themselves or others in the process.</p>
<p>The thing about events such as this is that everyone in attendance sought to squeeze as much enjoyment out of their fleeting youths as they can, while they've still got the energy and time to do so. It drives a lot of the goers to seek all the thrills they can before society begins to frown upon them for practicing them so brazenly.</p>
<p>As such, plenty of the attendees dressed rather... sparsely as is customary for these kinds of events. Males and females alike are present wearing the barest minimum of clothing, just short of coming in just their underwear, which some are actually doing.</p>
<p>Jackie wanted to go sort of all out in that regard. Unbeknownst to her parents, the skater girl wore nothing but tiny, x-shaped pasties that covered the nipples on her exposed breasts and a pair of green bikini bottoms that rode up her asscrack which accentuated her somewhat pale butt cheeks. She left the house wearing her usual shirt and jeans but quickly shed them the moment she reached the festival area.</p>
<p>She knew what she was getting into being dressed like that. She knew the kind of attention she would draw. Heck, she had already saw plenty of eyes pass over her and most likely still remained on her. She knew that there would be plenty daring enough who would do more than simply "look". She knew.</p>
<p>Yet she didn't care.</p>
<p>In fact, it's just what she wanted.</p>
<p>Considering how closely every body nearby clutched together, it was nearly impossible to avoid contact of any sort. A few brushes of elbows here, an accidental step on the foot there.</p>
<p>However there was one touch on Jackie's almost bare body that stood out like an island in a boundless ocean.</p>
<p>Unlike the consistent taps she had been getting since she first found her spot in the crowd, this one was more like a furtive feel. The back of a hand just so happened to brush along the back of her thigh, deliberately rather than incidentally, up to the exposed skin her underwear could barely contain. Jackie may have been going with the flow of the mesmorizing trance track, but she knew the signs of someone looking to cop a feel. Unfortunately for them, the precocious teen was savvy to this kind of thing.</p>
<p>Fortunately for them, she didn't mind one bit. If anything, she welcomed it.</p>
<p>Feigning losing herself to the infectious beat blasted by the current performing DJ, Jackie slowly spun around, her eyes sneakily roaming her surroundings to catch the touchy perpetrator.</p>
<p>Before her gaze returned to the main stage, Jackie briefly locked eyes with a taller young man. Fair skinned, somewhat muscular, normal brown eyes, brown hair drooped down. He came to the concert in a gray baseball cap, a loose, black tank top, and black jersey shorts. Jackie, in her fleeting analysis of the man's clothes caught the letters "ECCC" running down the leg of his shorts. She deduced that the man was a student from Echo Creek Community College, enjoying his summer break with a good old fashioned rave.</p>
<p>And hoping to get lucky along the way. But Jackie wasn't gonna give it to him that easily.</p>
<p>The skater girl's wide, fluid motions didn't let up. For the moment, she pretended to ignore the attention she was getting and brushed off his prior contact as a mere accident.</p>
<p>She put extra effort to sway her hips in a way that goaded those with idle, hungry hands, her ass waving like a red sheet before a raging bull.</p>
<p>She stopped for a moment, to dig her panties from between her cheeks and straighten them out. She'd hope this little action would pull her target closer.</p>
<p>Then she took a few steps back, not so close that she bumps into him, but close enough to threaten the very idea of skin to skin contact.</p>
<p>She stopped where she needed, giving a few test shakes to gauge her distance. The smooth, loose jersey shorts grazed her skin, the touch so slight, she almost didn't feel it.</p>
<p>The man took the bait, and she felt another hand graze her thigh, the intent clearer, with a sweaty palm facing outwards. Hook, line, and sinker, she thought.</p>
<p>Jackie made one backwards thrust that "accidentally" went too far and, for a fraction of a second, the very center of her ample ass tapped his groin.</p>
<p>Even with that extremely short period of contact, the girl felt his erection.</p>
<p>And she smiled. Now was her chance to push this further.</p>
<p>Jackie took one more step back, the gap closed enough to the point where even slight hip movements periodically shut the distance.</p>
<p>At that point, they were both aware of their proximity, at first pretending to remain in their own bubbles. However, as the beat of the vigorous EDM music quickened its pace, the two found their bubbles gradually merging.</p>
<p>Jackie felt his arms raise, his hands flanking her on both sides, before her own hands snapped shut around his wrists. She felt the guy behind her jump in his skin. For the first time since they drew near each other, they locked eyes. Jackie saw how his wide eyes quickly darted. His jaw gaped and his skin shook in her hands. She could read that his mind piled itself with infinite consequences, with no way out of any of them.</p>
<p>His jaw dropped even further when his hands slapped into her hips, as if Jackie knew that's where they belonged.</p>
<p>It took the college student ages to catch up to the reality of being Jackie's impromptu dance partner, and he happily accepted. Her ass and his groin no longer shyed away from one another. They ran purely on instinct, drunk on the overpowering, concert atmosphere and their inhibitions obliterated by the high octane, adrenaline rushing soundtrack of the night.</p>
<p>Whenever Jackie pushed back, he pushed forward, both of them trying to feel as much of each other as they could. They exchanged no words, knew nothing about one another, only speaking the language of their bodies, introducing themselves through their increasingly blatant needs.</p>
<p>The man's hands no longer cared where they were going, so long as it was on exposed skin and Jackie's body was as open to travel as an empty road. The man ventured here and there, gulping up whatever smooth, slick skin his hungry fingers could bite into.</p>
<p>Then, he became a bit more risque. He boldly cupped her breasts as his pelvic thrusts intensified. Regardless, Jackie capitulated, her own needs signified by the flooding below.</p>
<p>She felt one hand slowly dive, from her breast, down her stomach, below her belly button.</p>
<p>The tip of the man's pinky barely dug beneath her panties when she gripped his wrist once more. She raised herself up and for the first time yet again, words were exchanged. The burning breath in his ear louder than the music and the crowd that surrounded them and his skin shook as if freezing amidst the surrounding sea of hot, moving bodies.</p>
<p>"Wanna get outta here?"</p>
<p>The man blinked a few times, his brain lagging in its processes. He looked at her toothy smile and knew that she was serious. Once it hit him, he couldn't take her out of the crowd fast enough. The man was just short of punching patrons out of the way, but there was no time to pick a fight with sweaty and possibly drunk attendees.</p>
<p>The two managed to make their way to a clearing surrounded by thick brush and trees in a remote location away from any prying eyes. Finding it proved easy as both parties already knew about said location and have, in the past, used it for the exact purpose which brought them there in the first place.</p>
<p>Getting on her knees, Jackie pulled the man's jersey shorts down and was immediately greeted with a solid, throbbing member that nearly smacked her in the face.</p>
<p>"Whoa, dude. You look like you're about ready to explode!" Jackie stroked him as her aqua eyes met with his.</p>
<p>"Yeah, thanks to you, sexy." The guy's eye twitched as the girl kept a firm grip and a steady stroke. "By the way, what's your name?"</p>
<p>"Jackie. You?"</p>
<p>"Uh, Darryl."</p>
<p>"Cool. Now that we got that outta the way."</p>
<p>With her grip firmly on the base of Darryl's dick, the skater girl gave his head a few licks before her lips closed it. Her tongue expertly swirled around his head, before most of his shaft became lost in her mouth. The college student felt the warmth through his entire body as she bobbed her head back and forth.</p>
<p>Darryl, completely lost in the pleasure of being sucked off, leaned his back against a nearby tree. His hand rested in Jackie's blonde head, his fingers running through her sweaty locks. His eyes closed, letting the feeling carry him away.</p>
<p>His eyes sprung open, unprepared for the feeling of bottoming out in the girl's throat, who took it without so much as a sharp inhale of air.</p>
<p>"Oh fuck, oh shit." Both of his hands rested on Jackie's head to steady himself. "Damn, you're good at this."</p>
<p>Parting herself from his dick with countless strands of saliva sticking to her mouth, Jackie looked back up at him.</p>
<p>"Thanks."</p>
<p>Then she resumed.</p>
<p>The faint buzz of a phone from Darryl's pocket drew both of their attention. At first, the guy ignored it, the blowjob he was getting too good to interrupt. Then the phone kept ringing and, annoyed, Darryl answered it.</p>
<p>"Ye-yeah? What is it?" He tried to sound normal, as if he wasn't being fellated. "Oh whattup, Cory? Just at that spot. Hell yeah, you know it bro! Huh? Yeah, she's blonde with pretty blue eyes, hot as hell and she's got an ass that definitely claps."</p>
<p>Jackie couldn't help but smile and giggle while his erection still jostled between her cheeks.</p>
<p>"Dude, she is too good! Like, maybe top ten!" Darryl's voice grew in excitement, before he bellowed in laughter. "Hahaha! Of course you do... Wait, You guys did? Nice! Yeah, one more would be better. For sure. Yeah, I know. But lemme ask her first, alright? Cool. Seeya."</p>
<p>The man finally put his phone away, breathing a heavy sigh as he wondered how he stayed composed that whole time while lips and tongue were expertly toying with his cock.</p>
<p>"Yo, Jackie?"</p>
<p>"Hmm?" The girl answered, her lips refusing to let go.</p>
<p>"So that was my buddy, Cory. He was telling me how he and the other guys are headin' back to the hotel soon."</p>
<p>Jackie let go, her stroking hand replacing her mouth. "Uh-huh? Then?"</p>
<p>Darryl flinched under her deft hands. "We're gonna have like a little party or whatever over there. You down to join?"</p>
<p>Jackie giggled. "A party, huh? With you and the boys? With me as the only girl there? Interesting."</p>
<p>Darryl's expression shifted to that of someone being accused. "I-I-I mean, you won't be the only one."</p>
<p>"Chillax dude, I'm just messin'. Yeah, I'm down."</p>
<p>"Sweet." His shoulders loosened as he relaxed.</p>
<p>"But just for the record," Jackie sprung to her feet. Her fingers remained wrappes around Darryl's dick, twisting his expression. "I'd be down even if I was the only girl there."</p>
<p>"That's uh," Darryl gulped. "good to know."</p>
<p>"So you wanna go meet 'em now or what?" The question seemed rhetorical, considering her hand held a hungry erection still throbbing for release.</p>
<p>"I mean." The man nervously adjusted his hat. "They didn't, like, say we were going right now, right now."</p>
<p>"Right. Wanna get back to the concert then?" She asks as she continues to stroke his erection and stoke what burned within his loins.</p>
<p>"Nah, I think I wanna do somethin' else." He objects as an arm wraps around Jackie's wide hips.</p>
<p>"Ohhh, I see." The girl stepped closer to the man, the gap between them closed shut, her hand never letting go of his erection.</p>
<p>"You wanna keep me to yourself before ya gotta share with your friends, dontcha?"</p>
<p>Jackie smiled devilishly, unsure whether it was her hot breath passing over his ear or her knowledge of his plans was ultimately what left him shaking in her grip.</p>
<p>"Damn," The guy's hand slid towards her butt, giving it a squeeze. "You know way too well how this is gonna go, huh?"</p>
<p>She shrugged. "Call it a hunch."</p>
<p>"Or deja vu." The guy retorted.</p>
<p>"Either way," Jackie parted her panties, revealing her moist slit, its flooding the fabric and flowing down her thighs the whole time. "At least gimme a good one-on-one before I end up outnumbered."</p>
<p>With that, Jackie was bent over, placing her hands on the tree, with her panties around her knees. Darryl stood behind her, teasing her sodden snatch vertically to wet it.</p>
<p>For good measure, the college student dribbled saliva upon where they touched, before inching his length all the way inside.</p>
<p>"Oohhh, yesss..." Jackie sighed feeling herself fill up with man meat.</p>
<p>"Damn, you're tight!" He remarked as he pulled back slowly. "Easy to get in, harder to get out."</p>
<p>Despite this, Darryl managed to get into a steady rhythm, the slick softness of Jackie's pussy massaging every inch.</p>
<p>Jackie looked over her shoulder, watching as this guy she had just met railed her with gradually increasing speed.</p>
<p>"Ahh!" Jackie moaned loudly, her tongue hanging as Darryl smacked the side of her plump ass. Then again, and again, the stings adding spice to the swift stirring of her honeypot.</p>
<p>Eventually the man ceased his spanking and opted to hold onto her luscious hips as he continued going harder and faster, his release encroaching upon him.</p>
<p>Jackie looked at her partner, smiling. "You- ha. Probably bang a lotta girls he-here, huh?"</p>
<p>"O-oh yeah..." Darryl strained, focusing on savoring this amazing pussy he's plowing, fighting to make it last as long as possible. "But... I think you're the best."</p>
<p>"Aww, how sweet." Jackie responded between moans.</p>
<p>Darryl, leaned forward his chest upon the girl's back. His hands climbed from her hips to her modest breasts, giving each one a strong squeeze.</p>
<p>"Shit... shit!" Darryl lamented, feeling his limits being reached despite his best efforts. "Gonna cum soon."</p>
<p>Jackie giggled. "Go ahead, I'm safe today."</p>
<p>"Y-ya sure?"</p>
<p>"Positive." Jackie nodded assuredly. To help him along, Jackie pushed back, as he thrusted forward, their rhythmic collision making loud clapping noises that picked up the pace as time went on.</p>
<p>With nothing to stop him and his pleasure peaking more than his body could suppress, Darryl let his orgasm pass though his body, and out his cock in several bursts deep within Jackie's pussy.</p>
<p>The girl could feel him swelling and throbbing as he let loose inside her, humming in satisfaction. So much flooded within her, it started to leak down her thighs.</p>
<p>Darryl pulled his softening cock out of her, freeing the amount of his seed that was yet swallowed in her cunt.</p>
<p>"Damn." Darryl panted in fatigue as he rested against the bark of the tree.</p>
<p>"I know right?" Jackie too breathed heavily as she rested her head on his shoulder.</p>
<p>"Best pussy I had in awhile."</p>
<p>"Mmmm."</p>
<p>"Y'know, I've been wonderin'. You go to school 'round here?"</p>
<p>"Eeyup."</p>
<p>"Don't think I've seen you at ECCC before."</p>
<p>"Cuz I don't go there."</p>
<p>"Oh? Which one ya from? UC? CalArts?"</p>
<p>"Echo Creek Academy." Jackie answered matter-of-factly.</p>
<p>"Oh. I graduated from there a couple years back." Darryl scratched his face and wiped his brow. "You? Just graduated or what?"</p>
<p>"Dude, I'm goin' on my second year."</p>
<p>Silence. For the first time in awhile, Jackie could hear the music of the concert booming in the distance. She looked up at Darryl to see him slack jawed.</p>
<p>"You good, bro?"</p>
<p>"Damn, dude." Darryl eyes lit up, seemingly impressed or shocked. "I see ECA girls are as freaky as they've been since I attended the place."</p>
<p>"I like to think of us as more 'adventurous'."</p>
<p>"Well either way, it's good to know ECA stayed dirty after all these years."</p>
<p>The buzz of a phone grabbed the two's attention. Darryl brought it out, peering into the bright screen.</p>
<p>"Yo, I guess the guys are on their way out." He turned to Jackie. "Ya still up to party?"</p>
<p>"Heck yeah, the night's still young." Jackie's aqua eyes shimmered with excitement.</p>
<p>"Right on."</p>
<p>The two got up, making their way out of the spot and back out into the public. They maybe have caught a few curious glances from people passing by, but they didn't care. They were on their way to a night of a lifetime.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blinding neon lights. Deafening music. A suffocatingly packed crowd. Truly the perfect way to spend the summer.</p>
<p>Miko Kubota had come far from her city, to enjoy one of the biggest raves in the country. After reading about it, she just couldn't help but be drawn by the romanticism of the rave life. It was the best way to spend a vacation from working for Hinobi, though to her parents, it was merely a business trip. All those stress inducing assignments of fighting glitches on the loose made this all worth it.</p>
<p>Miko had done more research on rave culture than anything else she ever did in school. Many of its aspects, such as the brazen sex and recreational drug use, enticed her as much as it put her off. Though she knew better than to partake in any controlled substances, the girl wouldn't mind having a few flings here or there.</p>
<p>It wasn't anything new to her anyways. A girl needed to have a little fun every now and then between completing quests and taking down raid bosses.</p>
<p>Miko barely squeezed past the crowd and once she did, the overpowering odor of sweat and booze practically punched her in the face. As she pushed through walls of flesh and mirth, she ended up exchanging sweat with everyone she came across. A few limbs brushed against her exposed skin, making her unsure whether they were accidents or not.</p>
<p>It didn't matter either way. As she discovered in her research, dressing modest wasn't exactly the norm in events such as these. Unbeknownst to her mother, Miko came to the festival in nothing but a dark blue tube top and a matching pair of panties that rode just high enough to show off her round, ample rear. Miko wasn't sure who in her family was responsible for bestowing upon her such assets, but she wasn't going to let them go to waste.</p>
<p>Finally, she found a spot in the crowd spacy enough to move in. To move her body in every way she wanted as she immersed herself in the music.</p>
<p>And to draw eyes from anyone interested.</p>
<p>The moment the current track stopped and smoothly transitioned into a chiptune song, Miko went wild. Exposing herself to classic video games left her with a deep taste for the 16-bit tracks that serenaded every pixelated challenge she overcame.</p>
<p>The beat was fast and infectious. Miko's mind left the concert and was immediately consumed by the music. Her body was left to its own devices, moving her hips in all sorts of captivating ways. Her purple, highlighted hair fanned out and trailed behind every strong swing or bob of her head.</p>
<p>She didn't care about the attention she was getting, she just wanted to merge with the sound, the scene, and the atmosphere. She was high without even taking a single puff or swallow of anything. The music proved more intoxicating than any drug would have done.</p>
<p>She felt her back bump into the chest of someone. After a quick turnaround followed by a "sorry", she went right back to shaking what some distant ancestor gave her.</p>
<p>Even after the acknowledged mistake, Miko couldn't help but bump into the same person. When she took another quick look behind her, it turned out to be a man. An older guy, who looked to be college age. Miko would be lying if she said he didn't look good. Nice blonde hair, cute blue eyes, young face with a bit of stubble around his cheeks.</p>
<p>He seemed like the perfect dance partner.</p>
<p>Miko stepped backwards towards the man, with purpose this time. She made sure to time her movements with his, hoping he would get the unspoken message she was sending.</p>
<p>Then she bent over as far forward as she could, practically touching her toes, and rolled her hips aggressively, her plump ass grinding upon the man's groin.</p>
<p>Miko smiled when she felt a familiar bump against her skin.</p>
<p>She was nearly knocked off her feet when a pair of hands slapped hard against each of her hips. Fingers immediately dug into her slick, soft skin.</p>
<p>Ooh grabby, she thought. It seemed as though she was about to have a lot more fun than she initially thought.</p>
<p>She straightened herself back up, her hips never stopping their erotic motions. The moment her back hit the man's chest, his hands moved from her hips to her belly.</p>
<p>Miko's head craned to meet his gaze. Both eyes seized each other as smiles exchanged in greeting.</p>
<p>And without another word, the two continued to grind and dance shamelessly against each other. The man's hands trailed all over Miko's body, his fingers closing in on whatever skin it could find. At some points, the man took his hand and smacked the purple haired girl in the ass, much to her enjoyment. At others, his hands dug beneath her thin top and played with her small boobs, toying with her hard nipples.</p>
<p>Making such a lewd display in public, in front of so many people left Miko hot and bothered. She felt moisture gathering down below separate from the sweat that spawned from her rapid movements.</p>
<p>Dammit, she thought. She needed an answer to her hormones screaming for release. But she was having too much fun from the music and the attention this handsome stranger was giving her.</p>
<p>As if her thoughts and prayers were answered, a pair of fingers found their way below her panties and quickly teased her flooding folds.</p>
<p>In normal public circumstances, Miko would have to cover up her squeals of arousal. However, considering the entire crowd was intoxicated, whether by drugs or the music, her sounds fell on deaf ears and actions on blind eyes.</p>
<p>"Sh-shi-fu-" Miko could barely get a word out. The way the stranger's fingers worked her pussy left every word unsaid and thought unfinished.</p>
<p>Once she felt a touch on her clitoris, her shrill yelp was lost to the overpowering cheering and whooping of the surrounding crowd.</p>
<p>The man bent down, his fingers never ceasing, and Miko's ear felt caressed by his words.</p>
<p>"Damn, you're so wet…"</p>
<p>"Wha-what did ya ex-pe-ah!"</p>
<p>She couldn't say or think of a witty response. All she wanted was for him to keep going and keep those fingers moving.</p>
<p>And kept moving they did. Until a pair of them delved past her folds and dug deep in the flooded flesh within.</p>
<p>"Fuck, you're tight." The man hissed, as his digits were caught inside Miko like a trap.</p>
<p>Miko gasped, the pleasure getting the best of her. But she had enough sense to feel the clothed outline of a cock rubbing along the crack of her ass.</p>
<p>She turned her head, her lips brought close to her nameless partner's ear. She gave just a few words and they brought him to a screeching halt.</p>
<p>"You wanna really feel how tight I am?"</p>
<p>The man blinked, his mind seemingly unable to fathom such an enticing prospect.</p>
<p>Neither of the two hesitated any longer to push out of the crowd. As much as they were disappointed to end their fun, they knew what they really needed, and being amongst a dense, constantly shifting crowd wasn't the ideal environment.</p>
<p>Eventually the two traveled far out of the concert and into the parking lot. Miko followed close behind the man until they came upon what she presumed to be his car.</p>
<p>With a press of a button on a remote and four locks clicking open in unison, the guy opened the back seat and let Miko in first.</p>
<p>She crawled in the polyester seat, the man following after. He reached to the front of the car, turning the key into the ignition as the car hummed alive. Lights from the dashboard blinked in and out and the air conditioner followed, filling the interior with cool air.</p>
<p>"Whew. Really needed that." Miko fanned herself with her hands, savoring the feel of cool air caressing her bare skin.</p>
<p>"Yeah, things were gettin' heated out there. Name's Cory, by the way."</p>
<p>"Miko." She greeted back. "Nice car, dude."</p>
<p>"Thanks."</p>
<p>"Ya take a lotta girls back here?" The girl asked, bearing a wily, toothy smile.</p>
<p>"Mmm, sometimes." The man answered cooly. "Hot girls like you."</p>
<p>"Ooh, careful. I might do something drastic if ya keep that up, Casanova." Miko drew closer, rubbing up against his side. Her hand started making sensual laps on his chest.</p>
<p>"Oh? Like what?" A hand went from the top of the seat to Miko's partly exposed back.</p>
<p>"You really wanna know?" The sound of a zipper being undone resounded in the car. Miko stared at Cory, childishly sticking her tongue out between her teeth.</p>
<p>"By all means, show me."</p>
<p>A snapped button and a hand beneath some underwater later, and Cory's hard cock was fished out of his pants, held loosely in Miko's grip.</p>
<p>"Whoaaa. You're a big guy, aren't you?" Miko lightly stroked the bulky 8 incher in her hands. Her palms tingled with every throb.</p>
<p>"For you." His smile and chill demeanor never wavered. A few breaths caught in his throat as ecstasy rose with every stroke of the girl's hand.</p>
<p>Miko hovered her lips above his dick, puckering them as she let a dribble of spit splash upon the top. Her saliva climbed down his, joining her fingers and lubricating her movements.</p>
<p>"Ooh, that's it, babe. Right there." Cory hung his head back as the young beauty kept her pace, while the grip tightened just slightly. Enough to make him feel the difference.</p>
<p>Another hand joined in, squeezing the top of his bulbous head while the other maintained its steady stroking.</p>
<p>"Oof. You're good at this, you know that?"</p>
<p>"So I've been told." She answered with a giggle.</p>
<p>Experience gave Miko the experience for two kinds of joysticks. She had an ear for catching the telltale sounds that told her what strategy would get the desired results.</p>
<p>"I feel bad for your exes. I bet they miss these hands and this ass." The man emphasizes that last point with a hard squeeze on her bottom.</p>
<p>"Y'know what? I got an idea." Miko stopped jerking him. Her eyes, shimmering with lewd intent, peered into his.</p>
<p>"Lay it on me."</p>
<p>"Oh, I will." Miko smirked mischievously. "Here, lay on your back.</p>
<p>With a nod, the young man obeyed, his flat back against the fabric seat. His dick twitched at the anticipation.</p>
<p>Miko propped herself on her knees on the seats. She bent over, her arms against the door opposite of Cory while her ass extended towards him.</p>
<p>The man's mouth dried as he watched Miko slip her panties halfway down her thighs, revealing the full breadth of her smooth, large ass.</p>
<p>"Guys love it when I do this." Miko spread her cheeks apart, revealing her dripping slit and her winking asshole, before sitting down on Cory's lap.</p>
<p>His hard, moist cock became nestled between her cheeks, stroked by their velvety softness.</p>
<p>"Oh. Daaamn…" Cory grunted, seemingly in Cloud 9 as he was being rubbed by an absolute perfect ass. He held her by the hips, guiding her along his length.</p>
<p>"Yeah, you like my ass?" Miko tossed him a smile over her shoulder, watching his twitching and flushed face with joy. "Ya like how I'm rubbin' you?"</p>
<p>"Aw fuck yeah." The man's head hung back. A hand struck her square in the butt, leaving it briefly red and jiggling. "This ass is to die for, I swear."</p>
<p>Miko giggled at the gesture. She rolled her hips on his lap quicker, his shaky sighs and grunts more intoxicating than the music she had been dancing to earlier.</p>
<p>As the butt jerking went on, Cory found himself gripping Miko's hips harder. The torturous teasing left him desperate for a much tighter feeling than the girl's ass cheeks.</p>
<p>"God, I need to fuck you, like right now." Cory urged, pushing Miko up off his lap.</p>
<p>"You boys always get like this." Miko grinned as she shifted backwards, hovering her slit above the man's dick. "So eager for pussy after a bit of rubbing."</p>
<p>"Can you blame us?" Cory licked a few of his fingers before rubbing and smearing saliva along Miko's pussy. "Shit, you're wet."</p>
<p>Miko couldn't lie. She had also hoped to get on with the main event. The rubbing had left her nethers tingling and aching to be filled.</p>
<p>She spread herself wide, both of her rear holes agape and ready to be penetrated. She felt the smooth head of Cory's dick rubbing her entrance before her lips parted to welcome the rest of him.</p>
<p>Miko couldn't suppress a moan as she was filled inch by inch. She nearly fell over by the ecstacy of her cervix kissing the very tip of her partner's meat.</p>
<p>"Shit… you're so tight." Cory growled, moving his hips to adjust to Miko's fleshy grip.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, the girl on top slowly raised her hips, unveiling most of her partner's length just short of his cockhead before her ass fell back onto his thighs with a resounding clap. His cock disappeared in a flash.</p>
<p>The skin of Miko's shapely butt rippled like a pond with each slap against Cory's hips. Every strike against her cervix drew out an ecstatic moan and forced her inner walls to clench harder on her meaty intruder.</p>
<p>She loved the way the older man beneath her gripped her hips for dear life, his only refuge from the edge he so precariously hung over.</p>
<p>Every few thrusts or so, Cory would smack Miko hard in the ass. That had always been her favorite part. She knew she was more bottom heavy than most girls her age and every partner she ever had could never help but leave a nice red spot or two on her bouncing booty. The pain never surpassed the pleasure of being fucked senseless.</p>
<p>Miko was surprised by how long the blond man lasted. Her past partners would have already let loose by the 5th or 7th minute. Nonetheless, she was glad to have a literal change of pace from the usual quick shots she dealt with. Didn't help that they mostly consisted of fellow schoolmates with little to no experience or older men who went too long without getting any.</p>
<p>"You gonna cum soon, big guy?" Miko teased, her riding unending and her vaginal contractions ceaseless. Judging by the way Cory's face was strained and the way his body shuddered, her answer was clear.</p>
<p>"Arrgh, fuck… You keep that up and I just might in a minute." The young man grit his teeth. His fingers tightened their grip on her wide hips, leaving little marks.</p>
<p>"Go ahead. Blow a load in my tight little cunny. Do it!" Miko goaded between shortened breaths. She moved her hips faster, accelerating the approach of his orgasm. She could feel the distinct throbbing deep inside her.</p>
<p>"Ahhh, shit!" Cory loudly cursed. His body stiffened while he let it all go. "Fuck, fuck! I'm… arrrgh!"</p>
<p>Warmth and a new kind of thick wetness filled her. It splattered all over her inner walls and shot directly into her bare womb. Her hungry snatch clamped down harder, milking the man for everything he had. Even as he kept cumming, Miko didn't stop smacking her ass on him, his cum splashing all over the both of them. The sticky, squishing noises became louder and more pronounced once the man's seed was thrown in the mix.</p>
<p>"God. Damn! You tryna drain me, girl?"</p>
<p>"Hell yeah, I am!" Miko proudly answered. Her humping slowed to a crawl, until it stopped completely.</p>
<p>"Man… you're pretty hardcore, not gonna lie." Cory strained to speak past his heavy breathing.</p>
<p>"You're not so bad yourself, hot stuff."</p>
<p>Miko raised her hips, allowing Cory's flaccid member to pop out. Seconds after, his seed flowed out of her in thick, steady streams. Some ended up on his bare legs, while some managed to find their way to the car seat.</p>
<p>"Sorry about the mess." Miko apologized as she readjusted herself to a sitting position the way it was meant to be in the back seat.</p>
<p>"Eh, don't sweat it." Cory dismissed with a wave as he leaned over to the glove compartment and fished out a box of tissues. He took a handful while also providing some to his fellow passenger.</p>
<p>"Right. You're probably used to cleaning cumstains back here, aren'tcha?" Miko asked as she wiped down her crotch.</p>
<p>"I think I've got it down to a science at this point." Cory answered dryly as he wiped his own nether regions.</p>
<p>"Geez, how many girls ya mess around with back here?</p>
<p>"I dunno, shine a UV light back here and find out."</p>
<p>Miko laughed at the dumb joke as she put her panties back on. She slumped against the seat, not feeling like getting back out anytime soon.</p>
<p>"Hey uh. Sooo…" Unlike prior, Cory's attitude went from suave stud who's a beast in the sack to a guy with a crush on someone trying to confess his feelings. "Me and uhhh, some bros are stayin' at the Sungold hotel. Might be headin' out soon. You interested in comin' along?"</p>
<p>"Weellll…" Miko's eyes rolled as she averted her gaze. "that depends? How many guys we talking here?"</p>
<p>"Like, half a football team ya might say. Me and like seven other dudes."</p>
<p>"So what, you're planning on taking a young, teenage girl like me to a hotel and pass me around a buncha big, strong college guys?"</p>
<p>"Wait... teenage girl?" Cory's blue eyes widened. "You're in high school?"</p>
<p>"Pffffttt, I haven't even started yet, dude!" Miko nonchalantly corrected. "Though, I do have a job, so there's that."</p>
<p>"What!?" Cory said to himself quietly. His face dropped, looking as though he was in conflict with himself about something.</p>
<p>"So, my question still stands." Miko drifted back to the college student. "You wanna invite me to get plowed by a buncha big cocks like yours?"</p>
<p>Her mouth drew close to Cory's ear, her breath burning the side of his face.</p>
<p>"Cuz I think that's fuckin' hot."</p>
<p>Cory gulped, still bearing the face of a man at odds with himself and his body. Somehow he seemed intimidated by the girl, terrified even.</p>
<p>His eyes looked Miko up and down. He caught sight of the sweat dripping down her skin. Saw the red marks he left on her wide hips. Peered at the cum still dripping down her thick thighs.</p>
<p>With one deep breath, he composed himself. Then he began to match her smile.</p>
<p>"I ain't gonna lie." Cory spoke up, his voice stable and bold. "I've been with my fair share of girls. Some from my college, some from high school."</p>
<p>Miko yelped, the side of her ass stinging from the force of Cory's palm. He felt his nails dig into her flesh once again, her libido momentarily coming alive from the rough, intimate contact.</p>
<p>"None of them ever had an ass like yours. And that's what surprised me."</p>
<p>"Hah… I get that a lot." Miko breathed.</p>
<p>"You ever been in a gangbang?"</p>
<p>The girl shook her head. "Most I did was take two guys at once. But a gangbang sounds pretty fun."</p>
<p>"Cool. Lemme call my guys. Let 'em know we're heading out soon."</p>
<p>Cory pulled his phone out and began dialing some numbers. He went through one convo after another, laughing and chatting loudly.</p>
<p>"Yo Dylan, what's happening?" Cory greeted. "Oh, you are? Gettin' lucky I bet!... What's she like, bro? Shut up, that's sick!... How's the head game? Sweeeet, can't wait to get a piece-a that later... Y'know I got myself a girl too. In my car right now. But listen, we're about to head out soon, so have your fun and be done when ya can. And hey, ask if she's interested to party later, okay? Alright, cool. Later."</p>
<p>"Sounds like I'm getting a co-op partner."</p>
<p>"Oh yeah, for sure. More girls would be better. Plus you get a little help handling all those guys."</p>
<p>"Pfffft. I could've taken 'em on my own. I've handled worse at work."</p>
<p>"Oh yeah, you said you had a job? Before even starting high school? Where do you work at?"</p>
<p>Miko was on the verge of flexing by spilling exactly what she did for a living before remembering the vow of secrecy she took. She opened her mouth, closed it, gave a few seconds of thought before giving her answer. "I work at a Hinobi store."</p>
<p>"No way, I love your games!" Cory's eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas. When are you guys gonna open up a store here? I hate having to order everything all the time and deal with those crazy shipping costs."</p>
<p>Miko shrugged. "I dunno. That ain't my department."</p>
<p>"Wait, so that means you came from outta state. Aren't you a bit young to be traveling this far on your own?"</p>
<p>"Yes." Miko nodded confidently. "Yes I am."</p>
<p>"Aww what the hell am I talking about?" Cory made a dismissive wave. "I literally just fucked you."</p>
<p>"Yes. Yes you did."</p>
<p>"Well, in any case." Cory took a quick peek at his phone before putting it back into his pocket. "I'll be outside and take a quick smoke. Just chill here till some of the other guys come back."</p>
<p>"Alrighty then."</p>
<p>The moment the door closed shut and Miko was left alone in the car, her heart started pounding like mad. She had never taken so many guys before. The idea of guys taking turns fucking her brains out or heck, fucking multiple holes at once brought an excitement that could only be rivaled by the prospect of hunting a Glitch that would net her several level ups.</p>
<p>She could feel her nether regions getting moist yet again. She briefly contemplated masturbating but she wanted to save her energy for the group of boys ready to have their way with her later. She couldn't wait. If only she had a driver's license.</p>
<p>Miko knew this was gonna turn out to be the best vacation ever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was almost midnight when Jackie and Darryl reached the Sungold Hotel, where the latter's friends awaited. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had no idea how many other guys were there. Her heart threatened to burst from her chest at the anticipation. She's been to a few parties in the past where things got dirty, but she had no idea what to expect from a party where she and maybe one other were the only girls there </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, Darryl guided Jackie to a room labeled "120". The man gave the door a few knocks and soon enough it opened to reveal a young man no older than Darryl. He was blonde and blue eyed, just as handsome, but skinnier than his friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yo Cory," Darryl greeted. "Ready to get this party started? Got my plus one right here."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sup?" Jackie greeted the guy with a wave. Cory and Darryl exchanged fist bumps as the latter and his companion walked past the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a rather spacious and luxurious suite, with a large couch, some plush chairs, a king sized bed at the end of the room and a large window displaying a gorgeous view of the city. The thick aroma of cigarette smoke and booze wafted through the air. Hard rock music played loudly from a nearby stereo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were a lot of guys in the room, drinking, lounging, and laughing. All of them were tall, handsome, and built like athletes. Jackie counted about seven of them. Them plus Darryl and Cory made nine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yo guys, this here's Jackie." Darryl introduced Jackie while his hand laid on her bare shoulder. "She's here to party with us."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey everyone. Hope you guys had a killer time at the concert."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The guys responded, some saying their hellos, others wooing, and some giving sly looks that she was more than familiar with.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jackie noticed there wasn't a single other girl in the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, I thought I wasn't gonna be the only girl here. Not that I have a problem with it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, you're not. She's just in the bathroom right now." Cory assured.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why? Don't think you could handle a whole college football team on your own?" Darryl gave a challenging grin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Pshh. Of course I can!" Jackie waved off before pointing a thumb towards the guys. "If anything I'm worried about them."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oooh, ya guys hear that? Watch out, we're dealin' with an ECA girl here." Darryl warned the rest, to which his mates responded in nods, chuckles, and whistles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Daaamn! Really?" One guy said aloud. He was a guy with dark skin and a buzz cut. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he got up from his seat, Jackie almost backed away by instinct. He was a broad shouldered, hard bodied tower of a man who dwarfed everyone else in the room. She could swear the ground shook with each step he took. Everyone else in the room was already pretty buff, but this dude was a whole other level.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Name's James. Captain of the Echo Creek Community College Badgers. Nice to meet you, uhhh, Jackie."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jackie started to feel bad for initially being intimidated by the larger man. She reciprocated his warm smile as well as his warm, welcoming handshake. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Lynn Thomas. Jackie Lynn Thomas. Happy to meetcha, James."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Pleasure's all mine." James turned towards the guys behind him and bellowed. "Now I know y'all ain't gon' be rude and not offer this pretty young thang a drink or somethin'!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One guy hastily fished out a bottle of beer from a nearby minifridge and presented it to Jackie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nah, I'm good, thanks." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Th'hell's wrong with you, man?" James snapped at his teammate. "She prolly doesn't drink! Offer her some water er somethin'!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey man, it's cool." Jackie tapped the tower of a man by the arm. "I'm just not that thirsty."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You sure? Aight."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But thanks for the offer though. You're a sweet one, aren'tcha?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ahh, ain't nothin to it." James waved bashfully. "Dad always taught me to treat girls like my mama."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mad respect, dude." Jackie praised. "Not gonna lie, you kinda scared me when you stood right up. You're so huge I thought you were gonna eat me or something."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, I get that alot." He chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Alriiiight, I'm cleaned up and ready to partaaaay!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jackie turned towards it to see that it belonged to another girl. She looked to be around her own age, maybe younger. An Asian girl, with long, purple hair that flowed to her backside with pink highlights. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It seemed as though she, like Jackie, had come from the Echo Wave festival, since she donned an outfit that was less revealing than Jackie's but revealing nonetheless. A dark blue tube top hugged her chest and a pair of matching panties gripped her ass, accentuating her large, round ass. Jackie paid special attention to her body, impressed that her hips were wider, thighs thicker, and ass bigger. Every step  she took carried a sway that was sure to pull every guy's gaze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So, we gettin' this started or what?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Soon, Miko." Cory assured. "We were just waitin' for you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey there." Jackie greeted, presenting her fist to be bumped. "Name's Jackie."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Miko." The girl bumped back. "Nice to meet ya."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yer not from around here, aren'tcha?" Jackie looked at her, unable to recognize her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nope. I'm from outta state. Came here for Echo Wave."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah. Gotcha. Summer vacation, I'm guessin'?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ehh, sorta. I'm on paid leave from work right now. Gotta get back in a couple days."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No kiddin'? Where d'ya work at?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yer lookin at an official, bonafide , certified Gli- er, Employee! Of...Hinobi!" Miko declared, pride emanating from every word and gesture.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yooo, isn't that that big Japanese Vidya company?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yup, the very same." Miko answered boastfully. "I'm kind of a big deal there."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How come you guys never opened a store here? I've been dyin' to buy one of your consoles, but they're so dang expensive to order."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Miko shrugged. "I 'unno. That ain't my department."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I'm glad you two are gettin' to know each other." James wrapped an arm around both of them. "Either of you feelin' tired yet?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nope." Jackie answered. "I still got all the party left in me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Heck no!" Miko chirped. "I've got all night, hot stuff!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man smiled. "That's what I like to hear." He turned to his friends. "All-a y'all, listen up!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All the guys in the room immediately halted, their attention gripped by their Captain's deep, thunderous voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Now, I don't wanna hear or see none-a y'all forcing these girls to do anything they don't wanna do. And don't rough them up so much if they ain't ok with it. Yeah, we might be sharin' holes and passin' these girls around like weed, but y'all still need to treat them with respect! If they say "stop" that means "stop"! We want them to have as much fun as we are, understand?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aye aye, captain!" The team sounded off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good! Now let's get this party started!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One of the guys pressed a few buttons on the stereo, switching the song to some bass heavy hip-hop. One turn of a dial later and music boomed through the whole room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why don'tcha girls show us some moves?" One guy requested.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, throw those big asses in a circle." Another guy added.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright then." Jackie turned to Miko. "Y'ready to give these guys a show?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, I'm down to get down, sister."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two girls sauntered towards the center of the room, standing smack dab in the middle of every eye drawn towards them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both felt for the rhythm, letting their bodies run free. Hips gyrated and asses wiggled, every gaze in the room following closely. A few opted to pull out their phones, recording videos and taking pics to save for later. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite having their eyes shut most of the time, Jackie and Miko stayed in sync, not bumping into each other or tripping each other up. At times, the two would bump butts, making their ass flesh jiggle like gelatin with each collision. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To say the men were captivated would be a great understatement. Some had become increasingly aroused, idly rubbing themselves through their pants and struggling to hold their phones steady.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jackie and Miko ended up back to back, each entertaining their own side of the room. With their arms raised to the air, their chests stuck out. Jackie shifted her body horizontally, her sizable breasts swaying from side to side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An idea formed. A devilish smile painting her face, the skater girl brought her fingers to her covered nipples and swiftly pulled her x-shaped pasties off. After tossing them, she continued her vigorous motions, her bright pink nipples solid and free. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Many of the guys on her side howled like hungry wolves, their whooping and whistling nearly drowning out the music.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Miko turned around to see what the fuss was about, only to discover that her dance partner was no longer 99% topless, but turned into a full 100%.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Two could play at that game." Miko quietly declared, before dropping her arms. However, before she could do anything else, she felt fingers brushing along the underside of her top and a pair of bare breasts on her back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Raise your arms back up." Jackie requested. Miko was honestly shocked at this turn of events, but she hadn't the time to think deeply into it, rather doing as her new friend demanded instead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In a blink, the gamer girl's top slid up and off her arms and tossed aside like Jackie's pasties.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Miko's breasts may not have been as big, but it didn't stop the guys on her side from glaring and pointing their phones her way while hollering like a pack of beasts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why don't we kick things up a notch? Get the crowd really riled up?" Jackie said to Miko with a devilish smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mmm whaddya got in mind, Jacks?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The skater girl gazed at her dance partner with half lidded eyes. Her silence made Miko raise her eyebrow skeptically.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you open-minded?" Jackie finally said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Uhh, what's that supposed to mmmmmm!?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As if it couldn't be possible, the crowd got even wilder the very moment Jackie plunged her lips against Miko's. The latter girl stood stunned and shocked, unable to stop the former from mashing and swirling their tongues together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Miko had never kissed a girl before. She definitely didn't swing that way, however, confusing feelings started to bubble up within her the longer the lip lock lingered. Jackie's lips were so soft and every movement was evidence of her oral expertise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two finally parted with a smack, leaving Miko frozen and wide eyed. She didn't know what the heck she just experienced, but it left her libido all in a tizzy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I see someone enjoyed that more than the audience it was meant for." Jackie teased with a giggle. Her nerves buzzed with the aftermath of feeling another girl's lips on hers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Uhh. I dunno about enjoy, but damn if it didn't rile me up somethin' fierce right now."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, same. First time I pulled that off ever. Didn't think it would do anything to me, but here I am soaking like crazy."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The flashes and clicking of phone cameras were endless. There wasn't a single man in the room without a phone held up. Some took pics and others recorded from the moment ass shaking and breast swaying started. There wasn't a second that hadn't been saved in someone's storage. The girl on girl kiss included.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ok, I need like, one of those boys right now!" Miko looked to the boys on her side. They suddenly became a sight for sore eyes as they looked eager and ready to go. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Go for it girl. Ya got five right there." Jackie encouraged her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wish me luck, Jacks." Miko waved as she made her way towards the boys.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Right back atcha."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Excitement jumped when Miko parted from Jackie and slowly sauntered her way towards her half of the guys in the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The young Asian set her sight on a man seated on the couch directly in front of her. A brown haired, t-shirt and shorts wearing college guy whose jaw dropped the moment the girl plopped her big rear onto his lap and straddled his hips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ohhh shit…" the guy cursed, his eyes widened as if thrown completely off guard by Miko's bold action. His arms raised before he put his phone into his pocket. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's ok, you can touch me." Miko assured in a smooth, sultry voice. "Wherever you want, however you want."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The young man nodded and immediately went for the purple haired girl's ample rear, both sets of fingers taking a bite out of each cheek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Miko felt another set of hands kneading her dough-like butt and she moaned at the extra attention she got. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked both sides of herself and noticed the other three guys that joined in to touch her had taken their hard cocks out, stroking them steadily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Miko bit her lower lip at the sight, unable to contain herself in the face of those large, throbbing cocks. She ached and itched to be filled by every single one of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The three men stood up from their seats, both taking positions behind her with their dicks in hand and pointed at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Jackie had watched all of what Miko just did to get those guys to act. The skater girl thought briefly about what she could do to motivate her own set of guys into action. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she turned around, Jackie nearly jumped. All of the guys on her side had already shed their pants and stroked their bare, solid rods in anticipation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seemed like Jackie didn't have to do much. With a chuckle and a shrug, she simply bent over the nearby table, showing off her plump, nearly exposed ass and shaking it to goad them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't keep me waiting." She spoke with a low, gentle tone that soothed just as much as it aroused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She managed to draw one man her way. A tall, tan skinned, messy haired gentleman walked up to her, his gripped dick leveled her way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jackie felt his strong hands clap each side of her bottom before pulling her thin panties down to her ankles. She kicked them right off till she was completely nude, save for her seashell necklace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jackie expected to feel the broad head of a penis rubbing against her dripping pussy. Instead she felt something much squishier and equally as wet slowly run up and down her slit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked back to see that tanned guy face first in her ass, his lips colliding with hers while his nose delved deep between her cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"H-holy…" Jackie's arms nearly collapsed when the guy proved he could work that tongue like a pro. As much as she expected and wanted a dick inside her, she appreciated the foreplay just as much if not more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Jackie turned to see what Miko was up to, her view became obscured by the lower part of a man's body accompanied by his straight standing dick. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yo, Jackie." That set of sharp blue eyes looking down on her belonged to none other than Cory, the guy from earlier who called Dylan and greeted her and him at the door. "Heard you give killer head."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. S-so, ah! I've been mmm-told." Jackie struggled to speak between breathy moans. The casanova behind her did not let up. And frankly, she didn't want him to. "I mean, your bro behind- ah shit! H-he might be better."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cory chuckled as he held his member by the base. "Yeah, Carlos' gfs seem to think so, too. But we're not talking about him right now. It's you I want. Say 'ahh'."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jackie did as instructed, with the 'ahh' sound and all. But rather than immediately park his cock into her mouth like she thought he would, he instead held her by the cheek and seemingly looked into her gaping mouth. Then his thumb glided over her hanging tongue. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Damn, girl." Cory remarked, seemingly impressed. "You've gotten some mileage with that mouth haven't you?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why don'tcha find out?" Jackie challenged before closing her eyes and her mouth kept open wide for business.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She felt the cockhead tap against the flat of her tongue a few times before the rest of Cory's length slid along her tongue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Jackie knew it, her lips wrapped around the base and her nose pushed against a scarce tuft of pubic hair. She felt Cory's prick tip hit the back of her throat yet she felt no desire to gag. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hohooo shit!" The tall blonde looked wide eyed at the girl practically swallowing him whole. "Dylan was not kidding. You can't choke at all."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mmhmm!" Jackie hummed and nodded proudly before her tongue and lips commenced doing what they were apparently famous for. With Cory's hand on her head, he had some level of control on how deep he went and how fast Jackie moved, but she ultimately dictated the level of pleasure administered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jackie's attention was momentarily ripped from the oral she was getting and receiving when she heard a loud smacking noise followed by a yelp. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jackie could only speculate what was being done to her new friend based on what she was hearing. Her guess was that Miko was in a similar position. She imagined Miko was being taken from behind, one of the men pounding her hard and fast, her jiggling ass repeatedly colliding with his hips as his dick kissed her cervix over and over. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Since Jackie couldn't hear any accompanying moans, she guessed that Miko's mouth was as full as her own. She wondered how big the other guys' dicks were compared to Dylan and Cory. Call her prejudiced, but she imagined James would be the biggest out of all of them. She wasn't sure if she would be able to take him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wondered how many guys Miko occupied right at that moment. She really wished she could get a good look. Something about another girl nearby being shared between multiple guys turned her on to an unusual degree.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Whoa, did you just get wetter? Damn, you want it bad, don'tcha girl?" Carlos, the guy behind her, commented, watching Jackie's juices flowing down her thighs, every droplet racing towards her feet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jackie stiffened when she felt the guy in the back slathering his cock head with her leaking liquids. She relaxed, a soft moan escaping her throat as his engorged length dipped past her folds and dug further beyond. Instinctively, she clenched around him while her insides adjusted to his size and shape. Then it became a conscious decision to keep it clenched. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ahhh fuck! This bitch is tight! Holy shit!" The tanned fellow cried out, his teeth clenched and one eye was shut. A giggle escaped Jackie's stuffed mouth as she heard and felt Carlos seemingly breaking down behind her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What's the matter, bro? Can't handle that teen pussy?" Cory mocked, much to the enjoyment and subsequent laughter of the other two guys nearby who had been watching and recording their friends' spit roasting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I just didn't see it comin'. No pun intended, shut up." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You wanna switch?" Cory jokingly offered out of pity. "Her mouth seems easier to handle."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hell nah! This pussy is too good to let go of." Carlos refused, as he began laying into her. Her inner walls yielded with every thrust, her cheeks slapped with increasing speed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That so? Might need to get a piece-a that next." Cory emphasized while letting Jackie's hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the stimulation she took from the back blurring her thoughts, Jackie maintained her focus on the dick in her mouth well enough. Both occupied orifices squeezed and contracted, feeling the throbbing pleasure building within herself as the two men on either end sawed their dicks in and out of her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was something about taking two guys at once that felt sexy and liberating. Heck, even the idea of having guys line up to fuck her left her wet to no end. She'd never thought of being in a gangbang before but she quickly found that the idea was hotter than she ever realized.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jackie never knew she had the dexterity to pleasure two at once. Yet here she was, drawing grunts and spasms from the boys taking her at both ends. The guy called Carlos seemed to be at his limit as his legs  wobbled and his thrusts going quicker .</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Agh… damn. Gettin' close." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Really?" Cory withdrew his dick from Jackie's mouth. "Well, where do ya want it, Jackie?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a smile, Jackie looked over her shoulder, making sure her half lidded aqua eyes locked with the man behind before telling him how she wanted it with all the sexual boldness she could muster. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fill that pussy up, stud. Make a mess in there."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Heh. You-hah. You got it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carlos's hips moved even faster, their collision made even louder. Jackie's arms bent lower towards the table she propped herself on. Cory watched closely, stroking himself, as the young girl got the brains fucked out of her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Uurrggh, take it! Take it all, slut!" Carlos shouted out as his orgasm came spilling out of him, Jackie's insides splattered with cum for the second time that evening. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tanned man kept his hips still for a while, making sure that every shot he let loose went nowhere but Jackie's hungry womb. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aww shit…" The guy was on the verge of pulling out before Cory stopped him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hold it for a bit, bro." With his spit covered dick in hand, Cory walked towards his friend behind Jackie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, quick switch, dude." Carlos nodded as he pulled out quickly, his blonde buddy immediately taking his place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Gotta make sure a single drop doesn't spill outta you." The blonde said as he instantly plunged every inch of himself inside the teen's cream filled pie. He gave Jackie a hard snack on the ass, making a red circular mark joining those made by his friend's fingers earlier.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Anh! Harder!" Jackie pleaded, to which Cory obliged with greater intensity, his following pelvic thrusts no different. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jackie held herself up on her forearms, her face towards the table as another dick plowed her wanting cunt. More lightning sensations crackled in her core, her nerves kept alight with every kiss of her cervix. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then she found herself suddenly standing straight up, back arched and her chin held and raised to the air. Her deep sea aqua eyes locked with Cory's bright sky blues, her vision shaken with each collision of flesh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hope you're on the pill." The young man's husky breath gently passed over Jackie's ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"H-hah! Heck, y-yeah, dude!" Jackie mumbled between moans. "I...always. a-ha-haaam!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good. Cuz you're gonna be walking outta here with a piece of all of us runnin' down your leg. Miko, too." The lewd prospect was emphasized by the hand gently rubbing Jackie's stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Heh. Is that a... Promise?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Heh. I'll bet my tuition on it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cory sealed that "wager" with an open mouth kiss that put his hunger on full display. Jackie reciprocated with equal or even greater energy, moaning through their locked lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a while, Cory had to break their makeout to warn Jackie that he was about to cum. Next thing she knew, she was back to propping herself up on the table as Cory dropped a huge load that added onto what Jackie's pussy had already swallowed earlier. Three different loads had already filled her up that night, and the proof started seeping down her legs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jackie's engorged cunt had immediately shot forth a few big globs the moment Cory uncorked himself from the girl. He whistled at the combined handiwork of himself and his mates.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You look pretty stuffed already," The blue eyed blonde chuckled as he watched cum flowing down Jackie's thick thighs like honey down a tree.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I still haven't got enough." The teen sharply responded. A hungry gaze was thrown over her shoulder at the guys who have yet to stake their claim on her ready and willing snatch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A loud grunt made Jackie's eyes shoot forward. She had nearly forgotten about Miko and her half of the guys in the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jackie stared dumbstruck at the position the young Asian was in. Miko was on her knees, jerking off two guys on either side of her, one of which is Dylan, and sucking off two others, including the brown haired guy whose lap she straddled earlier. Strangely enough, the black guy wasn't part of it. He merely stroked himself while watching Miko take four of his friends.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damn, Jackie thought. Miko was handling those four guys at once like a pro. Either she had seen a lot of gangbang porn or she had experience in this kinda thing. Either way, Jackie was half impressed and half jealous. She felt like she needed to one up her somehow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck, this mouth is too good. Can't wait to ravage that big ass of yours." The brown haired guy looked over to his Captain on the chair. "James, ya gotta get in on this, too. Her ass puts all your exes to shame, dude!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ain't gon' lie, bruh. That booty is thick. As. Fuck." James said as he watched Miko moving her head rapidly back and forth, her soft lips stroking his friend's dick. "She even gives Tanisha a run for her money, and that girl's thick everywhere!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You wanna take her pussy, bro? See how good those cheeks clap?" Dylan asked James.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>James shook his head. "Nah, I'll let y'all soften her up first. I don't think she could handle me as the first fuck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The popping of lips off of dick went by so fast. Suddenly James was face to face with the young Asian. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Betcha I can." Miko snapped with a visible fire in her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Big man gazed at her curiously at first before bellowing in laughter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Seriously, girl? I think you're like four years too early to even take a quarter of this." Holding it by the base, James shook his cock to emphasize.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not one of those two-bit JAV prudes who cry the moment a guy so much as put in the tip. Why don'tcha come over here and show me what a real bull can do instead of watching me and jerking off like a cuck?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ooooh…" All three guys remarked as they stared at their Captain with a collective "you gonna take that?" expression. The emasculation was so strong even the other half of the team and Jackie dropped what they were doing to see the drama unfold.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>James started to become visibly annoyed by the shittalking this girl gave. He stood up from his seat, his height emphasized by the way the other guys had to tilt their heads up slightly. From Miko's perspective, he was basically a giant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Miko, was it?" James addressed, his voice low and bared with it a subtle disdain for the girl. "Look, little girl. You're looking at a seven foot, 275 pound Captain of the Badgers of Echo Creek Community College. In my entire football career since I was even your age, I've broken every bone you could think of, and most of em ain't even mine. I've had a plethora of partners since I was a freshman in high school. And not once could any of them take every single inch of me. Anywhere."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Miko seemed more amused than impressed. She gave a light "heh" as if James's words were soft slaps on the wrists than punches to the gut. The girl had already released her grip on the other two guys' cocks and simply crossed her arms across her naked chest. She kept a stoic smugness as her eyes deadlocked with the Titan's towering above her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The whole room became so quiet, all that could be heard was the hum of the air conditioner. Jackie's set of dudes whispered amongst each other as their worried eyes darted furtively towards the other side of the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Whoa… hardcore." Jackie whispered beneath her breath. Heck, she wasn't sure herself if she could take even half of James. She's never had anyone as big as him before. His dick had to be at least a whole foot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>James, keeping his dark gaze on the younger girl kneeling before him, flicked his head to the side, towards the King size bed that laid stoically at the end of the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aight. To the bed, then."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a nod, Miko sprung to her feet and her bare feet pitter pattered towards the bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She jumped backwards, landing on the bed with a bounce that shook the mattresses.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jackie and the rest of the guys followed behind James, who stopped at the foot of the massive rectangular bed. The other guys split into two groups that flanked both sides of the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Miko laid casually on her back. Both of her legs high into the air as she spread her thick thighs and parted her pussy lips wide open with her fingers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well?" Miko shot a toothy, ear-to-ear grin at James. "You gonna take that big black cock and pound this tiny asian pussy or what?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm." James merely looked at the presenting herself before him. His bore a solid, unyielding expression, revealing nothing that swirled in his mind at that moment. The room stayed silent as all eyes rested on him. This went on for uncomfortably longer than anyone expected.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Jackie?" James finally said, his eyes darting to the girl in question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Y-yeah? What's up?" Jackie found herself startled by the sudden call of her name. She had this overwhelming feeling that she was next in line to be punished for a crime she never did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Be a dear and kindly come here a sec?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jackie and Miko exchanged confused looks before the former shrugged and did what was asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She knelt before James and she felt more intimidated by the size of his dick than she was when she saw him stand up to his full height. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Gotta prep myself before I go in, right?" James turned to Miko with a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Pffft, I don't need prep, I'm plenty wet as is." Miko sharply replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You'll need all the lube you can get. This is for your own good."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Excuses, excuses." Miko rolled her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jackie took the massive man meat in her hand. She could barely get her fingers to meet as she stroked him. It felt like trying to grab a forearm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Take your time, baby doll. We got all night." James spoke to Jackie gently and with understanding. His eyes were soft and serene rather than harsh or judgemental. It pushed Jackie through the daunting task.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The teen took a long breath as if she was about to dive underwater before James's cock pushed past her lips. Before she realized it, she had taken a quarter of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jackie had to open her jaw wider than she ever had when she gave head. She started to feel discomfort as the seconds passed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But she kept going. All eyes were on her and Jackie felt like the fate of the world rested on this blowjob.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With another push, Jackie gulped another inch. She felt his broad cock head touch the back of her throat, yet always, she never felt like gagging. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ohhh shit. Aight, aight." James wobbled a bit, his arms wavering for balance. It was unclear if it was out of surprise or pleasure or perhaps both. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boys surrounding them ooh'd at the sight of Jackie taking half of the Football Captain's length. Tears streamed down her face as her limit began creeping up on her. But through it all, she fought her way forward a couple more inches.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"C'mon Jacks, you can do it!" Miko cheered on from behind. "Show that dick who's boss!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't hurt yaself, Jackie girl." James warned. "I don't wanna be responsible for nothin bad happenin' to you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jackie seemingly froze a little over the halfway point. She couldn't bring herself to get any deeper. She could feel the slight pangs of pain on her throat and knew that if she went even a hair forward, she'd start to choke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ahhh!" With a loud pop Jackie released herself from the thick muscle. Countless strands of saliva connected her moist mouth for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ayyy not bad, though." James praised with a smile. "What was that, like 8? 9 inches? Not a lotta girls could get that far."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jackie loudly cleared her throat, prompting Miko to pat her on the back a few times. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You good, Jacks?" Miko asked, worriedly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm good, I'm good." Jackie assured, wiping her lips. "Geez. Swallowed more than I could suck, that's for sure." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ay yo, can we get this girl some water here?" James asked the room. One guy sprinted his way to the minifridge and came back with some bottled water. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jackie immediately took it and took a few chugs before returning it and giving a quick "thanks."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she looked back at James, Jackie's eyes widened to see how erect his member had gotten. It throbbed subtly as her saliva dripped from its underside like rain on the bed sheets. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jackie couldn't stop her hands from toying with herself down below as she was entranced by the huge rod before it. Now that she knew she could take it well enough, the idea of taking it seemed less daunting than it did initially.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>James got the hint and soon found himself hovering above the young blonde, his cock resting on her stomach, the tip reaching between her breasts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately Jackie changed her mind. Looking down at the colossal cock, she gulped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's alright, I'll be gentle." James promised as he held the shaking girl in her freckled face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay." Jackie whispered, nodding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>James aimed himself towards his partner's slippery slit, rubbing his tip to moisten it more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oooh shit..." Jackie hissed, squirming as even the Captain's cock head felt like it was splitting her open. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Just tell me to stop anytime." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eyes shut tight, Jackie shook her head rapidly. She softly squeaked out a "keep going."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>James simply shrugged as he pushed himself further inside Jackie's depths. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How you feelin'?" James asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hurts…" That single word and the strained look on the girl's face almost made the gentle giant pull out before Jackie's nails dug into his solid shoulders and she finished her thought with "...so good."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm gonna start moving, alright?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jackie nodded and what came after was a slow series of strikes to her cervix that dragged her through an ocean of new sensations she never felt before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jackie felt like she was a virgin again. A new kind of pain resurfaced and with it a brand new variety of pleasure. Every part of her insides were filled to the point where she found it hard to clench even the slightest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck, I'm breakin' you in, ain't I?" James spoke between ragged breaths and slight, yet strong thrusts. "Good thing ya got a little 'lube' in ya already, huh?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jackie could barely make a sound, much less respond. James wasn't even going that hard, nor could he get all the way in. Jackie's limit in her nether regions, much like her throat, was up to 9 inches, and her gargantuan partner hit that limit over and over, towards a much greater limit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Shit, I'm gettin' there!" Jackie cried out. Her nails dug deeper, her toes curling tighter. That pressure in the pit of her stomach had been building up fast and hard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah? Go ahead. Cum for me, baby. Make it loud and proud."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stirred by his words and actions, Jackie let out an ungodly shriek of orgasmic bliss. She never even realized she was capable of such a sound and hearing it come out of her mouth for the first time was something that may grace her wildest dreams forever.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>James slowed down for Jackie's sake when her body slumped, her limbs tumbling towards the bed like limp noodles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling out of Jackie revealed the large damp spot that had formed beneath the two. Apparently, the young girl had squirted hard and it got everywhere... James couldn't help but smile proudly to himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Damn. As expected of the Cap'n." One team member remarked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah this happens all the time. No girl could resist cumming after all that." Another one added.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Lasted longer than some, that's for sure. Took more of his dick than others too."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All the hype surrounding the famous Football Captain only made the fire within Miko's heart burn brighter. She was gonna show everyone in the room that he wasn't some Sex God who could make a girl cum with a few strokes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At the same time, Miko was aroused just as much as she was determined. The whole display was hot as fuck and she couldn't wait to wrap her pussy around that huge cock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After Jackie weakly crawled to the nearest pillow to rest, Miko bounced herself atop her buddy's place. With her legs raised and pussy lips spread, the younger girl shook her ass to coax her prey into her web of lust.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright I'm tagged in. Gimme all ya got!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>James hovered over Miko, his massive cock laid flat on her stomach, nearly matching the length of her torso.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jackie gulped at the sight, fearing for the well being of her new friend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't hold back. Go harder on me than you did with Jackie." Miko coaxed confidently. The bright smile on her face refused to falter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The whole bed quaked when James was completely on top of the younger girl, her smaller size consumed under the shadow of the Captain's larger frame.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't know what you're asking for, little girl." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Miko boldy wrapped her thick, strong thighs around the man's broad waist, her heels digging into his lower back. Their eyes locked, exchanging lightning as they sized each other up for challenges neither knew the full depth of.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And you don't know what you're literally getting yourself into."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jackie only knew one other person who presented herself as crazy, yet confident the moment she came to Echo Creek Academy from another dimension. As Miko laid with her legs spread and pussy lips parted to give a monster cock a warm, wet welcome, she could see that similar something-to-prove attitude, which gave the impression that she had to have done some gnarly shit on the regular. Whatever it was, Jackie couldn't begin to imagine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sat nearby, mouth agape as the small, yet voluptuous teen goaded the colossal Football Captain to jam his 12 incher as deep and hard as he could, with no hint of a bluff nor worry for her own wellbeing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nobody in the room knew much about Miko, other than her name and where she worked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of the extent of her sexual experience, Jackie could only speculate. However, the way Miko's body looked and how she presented herself made Jackie think she'd done everything in the Book and its sequels. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jackie, as promiscuous and free as she was, never did anything more than vanilla foreplay and sex. At most she made a guy cum with her feet and partook in a threesome with an older married couple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This night marked her first exposure to a gangbang. The way Miko handled all those guys earlier made it seem like this was her 20th. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Whatcha waiting for, big guy?" Miko asked, impatiently. "You gonna leave this pussy unrecognizable or what?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Last chance to ask me to be gentle, Miko." James spoke sternly, like a concerned father about to dish out a harsh punishment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Pffft! Hurry the heck up, I'm starting to dry up here! Just jam it in alr-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A singular clap shut her and the rest of the room up. What remained of Miko's sentence became stuck in her throat the moment James's dick finally hit the touchdown.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An eerie silence filled the entire room. There were gasps shared among all the guys in the room before they simply looked at Miko and James, the former finally vaginally penetrated for the first time that night. Every face that surrounded the bed more or less shared the same wide-eyed awe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From where Jackie stood, Miko's face was one of the things that may stick with her after that night. It was like a near identical copy of that one famous painting "The Scream". Every facial feature widened to their limits, while her body stayed frozen like a painting itself. Eyes twitched in small intervals as her lips quivered noticeably. Not even the slightest sound came out of her gaping mouth </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jackie struggled to even take a fraction of the Captain earlier. She couldn't  imagine how Miko felt taking him all the way to the base. Broken like a fragile vase would be underselling it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Captain's face hung hidden behind Miko's head. He laid there hunched over the younger girl, just as statue-still as she was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sike! You thought!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A girlish giggle brought a shiver to Jackie's hot, sweaty skin. Miko's expression no longer bared what looked like ungodly pain. What replaced it was the smuggest, toothiest smile, like she had just laid down the sickest burn that got the whole crew going wild. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fffuuuuck…" was all anyone could hear coming from James, whose beefy body began to quiver as he was fixed in his position. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeaahhh… you like the way that feels, big boy?" Miko purred in James's ear, savoring the way he reacted to being inside her. "Toldja I could take it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Whoaaa…"Finally, the captain raised his head. His forehead glistened from all the sweat gathered on it. His eyes bugged out as he looked Miko in the eyes. "I ain't gonna front with you guys. This pussy game be runnin' on Unreal."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Murmurs of excitement and hunger carried through the room. Those who weren't hard then had become solid and throbbing upon hearing their Football Captain's seal of approval.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>James opted to take it slow as he plunged in and out of Miko, going against her fervent requests from earlier. While she still gasped and sighed cutely while being impaled by an impressive length, the young gamer was ever the glutton for friction and feeling, brazenly demanding more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"C'mon, why the senior citizen speed? I wanna feel my guts rearranged already!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"L-look." James' soft strained words seeped through clenched teeth, as if trying to keep them out of earshot if the audience. "I'm just doing this for our sake, okay?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Our sake?" Perplexed, Miko perked an eyebrow, before she felt a few thick drops of something oozing down her skin. She bit her lip, unable to suppress her giggle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Miko's tongue lavished along the side of James's face, making him grunt and shiver. Then hot whispers caressed his ears, chilling his body which burned with lust.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't tell me Mr. Wannabe NFL Athlete can't handle a lil girl's  cunny."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>James offered no response. He was too intent on trying to hide his recent orgasm and making sure his struggles remained hidden from the audience.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Shit, girl. I dunno what the hell you're made of but I ain't ever had a girl take me this easily nor made me cum this quickly."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Miko smiled, her body rocking back and forth along James's steady thrusts, feeling his bountiful seed flow messily into her womb. "Wow. You came so much... I'm sure your squad won't think less of you for blowing your load already. But damn, you're still so hard! Kinda unfair to keep me to yourself don'tcha think?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nah… I gotta…keep goin'." James's huffing and puffing grew more severe by the second. "Can't let 'em… damn!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Heh. If we're gonna keep going with this, then how bout a change of pace?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Whaddya- HEY!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The bed shook powerfully as Miko flipped James right onto his back, stealing the reins from right under his nose as she started riding him like a cock drunk cowgirl. Jackie and the rest of the audience gasped at the abrupt shift in position. Whispers of how the Captain had changed the game rippled through the boys, when in reality it was Miko who had been the so-called game changer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Every time Miko's hips rose, her clenching cunt lips climbed up a good portion of James's shaft, showing everyone the extent her body could take him, shocking them with how her relatively smaller frame could fit something with such girth, before falling back down hard onto the Captain's lap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hah. Hah...whew, I think we're gonna hafta add some more players don'tcha think?" Miko, while maintaining her strong, steady pace, passed her gaze over the surrounding men, who had been jerking themselves in anticipation of getting a piece of the big bottomed asian. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You! You! You!" Miko randomly pointed to three of the guys, surprising them into ceasing their stroking. "The two-a ya gimme somethin' to hold onto. One of you gimme somethin' to suck on. I don't care who does what, play rock-paper-scissors for it if you have to."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"H-hey!" James's resistance was weakened by the tasty twat that twisted around his tool. He looked alarmed at the three guys who, in their blind lust, obeyed Miko's order without a second thought. "You… you c-can't just boss my boys around like tha-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>James's mouth was instantly plugged by Miko's sweaty palm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Shhh. Shhh…" She smirked smugly as she shushed the burly guy up, her authority overwriting his like she had just led a successful coup d' etat against him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm the Captain now." Miko slyly declared before her smart mouth and grabby hands filled with some much needed cock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To say that Jackie was flabbergasted would be a severe understatement. That whole scene left Jackie even more curious about who this girl was. How did she end up calling all the shots in such short time? Granted, the girls were surrounded by guys itching to stick their dicks in them. If a hot young minx demanded cock, who were they to refuse?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But still, Jackie sat close enough to see that, despite what the other men thought, Miko was the one who flipped James on his back. Once again, such an extraordinary display of strength from such a smaller, younger girl was reminiscent of a certain blonde princess. At some point, Jackie plans on asking Miko what dimension she was from. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jackie was shaken from her thoughts by a pair of hands hanging onto her curvy hips. She looked back to see the familiar horny face of Dylan and the remainder of the unoccupied boys, whose dicks stood solid and standing in her direction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Whaddya say, Jackie baby?" Dylan spoke in that same flirty manner from earlier when the two first met and fucked behind a tree. "You up for round 2 with me?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After taking one last look at Miko still riding, sucking, and jerking, Jackie looked back at Dylan and his 4 other friends with a sultry smile. She had already felt cooled down after her little session with James and she was raring for several more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jackie shook her ass their way, tantalizing them with her spread, ready holes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If you can handle it." She responded, goading them with half lidded eyes and a wanting smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A hard smack to her ass cheek nearly left Jackie falling forward. Her tanned skin jiggled upon impact, eliciting an impressed whistle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Daaaamn. Girl like you has no right having all this ass." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jackie giggled at the compliment, loving the way Dylan and his friends gazed at her loins in hunger. Her pussy drooled, longing to be filled once again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How bout we give this tight little ass a spin, huh?" Dylan proposed, swirling his thumb over the puckered hole. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm down." Jackie approved excitedly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Right on." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One of the other guys walked away to dig into a nearby bag before fishing out what looked to be a bottle of lube. After pouring and coating his own dick, the bottle was passed between the rest of the guys, not unlike what's about to happen to Jackie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So everyone wants a piece huh?" Jackie asked, her pussy leaking with arousal at the idea of them taking turns anal fucking her. "How bout we make this interesting?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Lay it on us."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You guys take turns. Each fuck me forrrr… let's say five minutes. Whoever cums first loses. After the rest of the guys cum inside, the loser has to eat it all outta me. Sound good?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All the guys ooh'd at the vulgar, yet tempting challenge. They exchanged chuckles and nods at one another, expressing their approval.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, deal."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jackie stood on all fours, wiggling her hips as if she dangled a treat in front of a group of starving dogs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dylan, being the frontmost, naturally went first. With his hands on either cheek, he spread Jackie's ass wide open, gawking lustily upon her winking pucker. He lined himself up, his rounded dicktip resting on her waiting hole. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dylan's slow push encountered less resistance than he anticipated. Before he realized it he was already balls deep in Jackie's ass and once he did realize it, he grunted at how tightly she clenched. Not so much that it hurt but just enough to leave him begging for more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Daaaamn." He remarked, amazed. As he began to pull back, he could feel her tighten even harder. "A girl like you has no right having an ass this good."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's what… keeps 'em comin' back." Jackie moaned as she pushed her ass back when Dylan pushed forward. Her ample cheeks made  satisfying claps with each collision of hot, sweaty flesh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Be real with me." The college youth leaned forward, his lips hanging near Jackie's ear as he maintained his fevered pace. "How many guys have you fucked?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I-I dunno." Jackie gave a slight shrug." I never. Never learned how to calculate that in math class."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dylan laughed. He pulled out of her with a loud pop and let the next guy take his turn, but not before giving her butt one last slap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next guy proved to be a lot rougher than Dylan was. He jammed every inch of his dick right in there, throwing Jackie off guard and nearly knocking her over. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This guy was definitely trying to get his time's worth. He grabbed a handful of Jackie's hair and tugged hard, forcing Jackie to arch her back farther than she was used to while her ass took the pounding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She cried out in sweet delight. She loved it when guys got a little rough with her. Her tongue hung out of her mouth and her eyes glued to the ceiling as she lost herself in the pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then the five minutes were up and the man, much to her disappointment, had to withdraw for the third guy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn't as big as the first two, nor as rough as the second guy, but he was much more handsy. He held onto Jackie's breasts for dear life, squeezing them while also pinching her nipples. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once the third guy's time was up, the fourth guy came up and immediately brought Jackie's head down onto the bed, while her ass raised upwards. The guy went as hard and as fast as the second guy, and was far more vocal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Take it all, ya little slut!" He shouted out, his thrusting unrelenting. Jackie recognized his voice as Carlos, the guy who ate her out earlier. "Yeah, you're nothing but a cumdump, aren'tcha?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Y-yesh…" Jackie groaned, her mind fuzzy from the delirium of having a dick being driven into her over and over. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Can't wait for every guy in the room to blow their load into you, huh?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh God, yes! Fill me up, ya big stud!" Jackie's words rose from a primal need within her to be filled to bursting with thick, virile cum. At that point she had forgotten about the game she and the guys had set up and just wanted her insides painted and flooded already. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Heheh. I would if I could. But I can't." Carlos chuckled as he withdrew from Jackie before letting the fifth and final guy take it from there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fifth guy was really active with his nose and mouth. As he fucked Jackie, he dug his face into her sweaty, musky hair then began, licking, kissing, sniffing and biting her bare back and shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Things started to blur once the rotation reset. At that point Jackie mindlessly rode the waves of pleasure that came with her ass constantly being pounded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She no longer kept track of whose dick drove into her. All that mattered to her was that her anus was not for a second left unattended. Though she did notice that the thrusts had become far more erratic and uneven in their rhythm, signaling the men's vicinity to the edge and their faltering resistance against it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally after the third rotation, it was Carlos who ended up cumming. With a loud grunt he let it all out, keeping his hips glued to her ass as to make sure every little drop filled her anal cavity to the brim. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aww, shit." His smile and uncaring shrug betrayed his annoyance. "Guess I lost."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His other four friends were relieved as they could now finally let loose inside Jackie's asshole. They took turns once again to fuck her, but this time they all climaxed within a few strokes. Each guy made sure to switch with the other as fast as possible as to make sure they don't waste a single drop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As per the terms of loss, once the final guy blew his load, Carlos stepped up to bring his face closer to Jackie's hole, which poured profusely with the semen of his friends. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a second of hesitation, he immediately went to work eating her ass out, lapping up whatever drop of cum his tongue could take and vigorously digging through every nook and cranny. Jackie shuddered with the feeling of the man's tongue enthusiastically rubbing all over her ass.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Damn dude." Jackie looked back. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you lost on purpose."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carlos peeked over the hill of Jackie's butt, cum all over his mouth and dripping off his chin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What can I say? This ass is to die for." He said before continuing his ass eating. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even while occupied by four dicks at once, Miko watched the entire spectacle with Jackie. A smile passed over her lips, before a dick shoved itself between them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The way Miko worked all three gentlemen above her was like clockwork. Her soft, sucking mouth latched onto each cock in quick succession, giving them ample time to savor her dextrous lips and tongue before moving on. Whenever Miko's mouth was occupied, her hands stroked them with slick speed, providing just as much pleasure as her lips and tongue. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck. I can't hold it in anymore."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Same man. This bitch is too good!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I need to cum, like, right now!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In a matter of moments, all three guys have had enough and voiced their collective urge to orgasm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Miko opened wide, tongue hanging out as jizz rained on her face, a lot of it splattering her tongue, diving down her throat, and dousing her skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Like the semen demon she was, Miko lapped up every she could find from her hands, arms, face, and even what remained dripping weakly from the guys' dicks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She made sure to show everyone around all that she collected in her white-painted tongue before it all disappeared in one gulp.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You three, back off for a bit." She commanded almost coldly. She rose herself up until James's dick had completely left her body. Viscous strands of their combined fluids tethered her loins to his dick for a moment before all the cum and pussy juices started raining down on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh jeez." The Captain breathed a sigh once he felt his juice covered dick hit cool air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His much needed reprieve was short-lived when Miko perched back onto his dick, causing his eyes to widen in shock at the sight beholden to him. Her anus hung precariously over the Captain's dick. The surrounding guys had dropped their jaws, unable to fathom how a girl like her was so eager to do anal with James of all people. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Miko said nothing. She held a Cheshire grin that kept James's worried eyes hostage. Girls typically shied away from anal with James, because they always assumed his enormous cock would bring forth pain akin to the flames of Hell.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now they realized that they were dealing with the devil's daughter herself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Miko, what are you d-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of James's words disappeared the moment Miko sunk all 12 inches deep into her asshole. James as well as the surrounding guys gawked at her in shock with eyes the size of plates. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh shiiit. Fuuuck."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As if her pussy wasn't bad enough, Miko's asshole proved far more than anything the colossal Captain could handle. James grunted hard and pushed his hips up as high as he could. His eyes squeezed shut as the orgasm of his life thundered through him. More of his seed overflowed so much, it already began flowing down his balls and pool onto the bed sheets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The surrounding gentlemen gasped at how much Miko had been filled. They murmured, perplexed and amazed at how quickly the Captain had already cum.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jackie saw the whole thing, just as if not more flabbergasted than the rest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"James, dude." One of them called out. "You. You already-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Captain said nothing, instead focused on catching his own breath and trying not to look ashamed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And a lot, too!" Miko cheerfully remarked as semen continued flowing uninterrupted out of her pussy and ass. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Miko spread her ass cheeks wide. She contracted her vaginal and anal muscles, several spurts here or there shot straight out of her like shots from a double barrel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Geez, guys. You all made a mess inside and out! I'm sticky all over!" Miko looked all over her body as she scooted towards the edge of the bed. "Maybe I should wash up first before we go any further."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, I think I'm with ya on that." Jackie agreed as she followed Miko off the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The guys nodded and voiced their approval, opting for a little break. Some dispersed to go lounge around, help themselves to whatever was in the mini fridge, or just talk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the two girls headed towards the bathroom, Miko made it a point to sway her hips provocatively, bumping them into Jackie and getting her to do the same. Knowing that every eye lustfully latched onto them, they giggled, unable to wait for the next half of their gangbang session.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once the girls made it to the bathroom, their giggling evolved into loud, boisterous laughter. They walked to the far end of th</span>
  <em>
    <span>e </span>
  </em>
  <span>bathroom, into a big shower with the clear, glass wall and sliding door. One turn of a squeaky knob later and the showerhead rained a gentle torrent upon the two girls.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Dude." Jackie was the first to speak. "Seriously though."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What's up?" Miko replied as her hands lathered soap all around her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What was that with James?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Whaddya mean?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Like," Jackie crossed her arms as she gazed at Miko with great curiosity. "I mean, the dude looks like he bench presses a thousand! How did you flip 'em over like that? And how did you like… take him so easily?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Eh." Miko shrugged. "I've had bigger."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jackie blinked, seemingly frozen for a few moments. "Shut up! No you haven't."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okayyyy, maybe not." Miko laughed. "But it's not the first time I've had his size, I'll just say that."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Geez, how old are you again?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fourteen."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Shut up, seriously." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm serious!" Miko rebutted without a hint of irony or sarcasm in her voice. Jackie couldn't deny how genuine her answer was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Geez dude. I'm only fifteen and I can barely get all of James in me. And the way you handled those dudes…" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What can I say? Vidya games made me pretty good with my hands."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What about everything else?" Jackie asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"A lotta guys and a need to please." Miko answered with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Speaking of which." Jackie pointed to the bathroom door. It was wide open, with a half dozen guys crowding around it, their dicks in their hands and lust in their eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We aren't intruding, are we?" One of them asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Miko shook her head while Jackie chuckled. "Nope, not at all. In fact, we're just about done."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good, cuz we've been dying to have some of that pussy of yours, Miko." Another one answered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh really?" Miko replied in mock curiosity. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yup. The way you basically broke the captain kinda hyped us all up. We just had to try it for ourselves y'know?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry I kept ya boys waitin'." Miko said as she stepped out of the shower, swaying her way to the group of boys waiting for her. Fresh water droplets rolled down every mound of her deliciously curvy body, glistening her bright skin.  "I felt bad about givin' sloppy seconds. Figured you guys wanted some fresh gamer pussy."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aw shucks Miko, you're too kind!" One of the guys said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well then." Miko turned to Jackie. A certain lust in her eyes burned brightly. "Before we get started, why don't we give you guys another show? Jackie?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The skater girl reciprocated the same energy. A hand cupped Miko's cheek as half lidded gazes were exchanged. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No directions were given by either party. Jackie and Miko immediately locked lips and twisted tongues, needing very little time to get intimate and comfortable. The sexy sight compelled the men to jerk off to their hearts' content, unable to wait to indulge in the young girls before them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Miko was the first to part, giving Jackie a playful tug on her bottom lip before moving her mouth towards the blue streaked girl's breasts. Immediately, her lips wrapped around one nipple, sucking hard while her tongue ran circles around it. Jackie blushed and bit her lip at the lewd contact, the pleasure in her breast rising with each second. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then she felt something push past her folds, slowly wriggling its way deeper. Miko had stuck a finger into Jackie's tight warm embrace. Pumping and flicking, her fingers and Jackie's pussy made sweet sounds in unison, music to the surrounding men's ears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Miko pulled her fingers out of Jackie with a resounding pop, before bringing it to her lips. Jackie's viscous fluids tethered between Miko's parted fingers and rolled down to her knuckles. Then into Miko's mouth it went, as she sucked and licked her digits hungrily like they were cocks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Shit, I can't take it anymore." One of the guys said, stepping up with his achingly erect dick. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Eager are we?" Miko giggled as she eyed the man's member. She almost felt pity for the poor, horny guy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Miko turned around, bending over with her forearms flat against the wall. She swayed  her big, jiggling ass towards the lusting men, her holes wet and ready to get ravaged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Go ahead boys. I'm ready for ya."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not a second passed when the first guy dug his hand into nicely rounded ass flesh, while the other shakily aimed the head of his pecker towards Miko's wide open pussy. He rubbed along her soaked slit, almost reluctantly so.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't worry bro." Miko sensed the guy's hesitance. "I won't go hard on you like I did with James. Just enjoy how it feels and let loose. Cum wherever and whenever ya want."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Emboldened by her words, the guy slowly made his way into the young gamer's snatch. Entry was smooth as butter until  he completely sheathed inside her. At that moment, she clenched hard enough to make the guy flinch. Then softened her grip and simply massaged him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Awww shit." The guy said, his body almost collapsing at the pleasure. His fingers dug deeper into her doughy ass cheeks as he thrusted over and over. Slowly to savor the feeling of her insides before quickening his pace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While Jackie stood by, an emptiness filled her heart and her loins and the girl found herself eyeing the men like they were sights for sore eyes. Her fingers crawled down her body till they found the lips they were looking for and they were promptly spread open.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You boys aren't gonna leave me hangin' are ya?" Jackie spoked, softly and breathing as to draw their ears then their attention. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And it worked as another one of the boys stepped into the wide shower and in front of Jackie. One leg was lifted up to reveal her flooding cunt and the dude slightly squatted to get his cock in there, while the teen girl's leg was propped on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And once he did, Jackie gave a moan of ecstasy, the void in her vagina filled once again by the heat and hardness that her libido longed for. And by the looks of the line of men in front of her, she won't be feeling empty anytime soon.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At around the same time, Miko and Jackie's respective partners had cum. Both in their pussies. Both guys made sure to linger as long as they could to make sure the girls took every single drop before pulling out and letting the next guy have their turn. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After Miko's first guy parted ways, the second guy took the clever initiative and swiped a finger across her leaking cunt. As a result he scooped up a sizable portion of cum and vaginal juices and smeared them over Miko's asshole to lubricate it before sticking his dick inside and feeling a greater warmth and tightness than her pussy offered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jackie's next guy saw what was done to Miko and did something roughly similar. He stuck two fingers up Jackie's cunt before taking a good amount of bodily lube before sticking into Jackie's anus, which surrendered to his fingers then almost immediately, his cock. This time, Jackie had both feet lifted off the ground and both legs over shoulders while the man pounded away at her tight little ass.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The shifting of sessions and men had become seamless and simultaneously sloppy. Much so that it was hard to pinpoint a time where Miko and Jackie wasn't filled to the brim with dick or cum. Over and over, guys had switched girls and fucked the same girl. At some point the girls started taking two at a time, either double penetrated, spitroasted, or double handjobs. Then three at a time with every hole or hand switching between guys. Then each four dudes at a time, with every hand and hole completely occupied until the orgasms started flowing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, all seemed to die down when everyone, even the girls had cum all at once, inside and out. Everyone stopped what they were doing to pull out and catch their breaths. Barely anyone had the energy to move, much less get up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a while, everyone got up. Showers were had, teeth were brushed, and everyone returned to the bedroom to get some much needed shut-eye. It was already ass o'clock in the morning and the sun wws teasing its rise to the world.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>James had apparently been sitting on a sofa, fully clothed and having himself a beer. He watched as his friends and the girls returned from the loud fun they were having at the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Finally." James said as he took another sip of beer. "Y'all been at it forever. Thought you were never gonna sleep."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Where ya been, man?" One of the guys asked. "Ya missed out on a lot!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Captain shook his head. "Nah, I've had plenty thanks."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aww, he's just embarrassed that he got outlasted by a girl barely into her teens." Miko teased. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aight, I'll admit when I've got beaten." James said woefully. "I just didn't feel good facing my boys and you, Miko, after ya made me blow so quickly."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey dude, don't sweat it so much." Jackie consoled, as she tapped the larger man's shoulder. "Miko said she went all out on you anyways. It's not that you lost your touch, you just happened to end up with a freak like her."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No shit." James said with another swig of bear. "And here I thought my days of fuckin' were over."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nah, you still good." Miko gave a casual wave. "Just don't underestimate me next time."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Duly noted, sister." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ain't nothing wrong with blowing a load that fast." One of the guys, Cory said. First time I had her, I was surprised I lasted long as I did. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You were right, Cap. That shit was unreal. Blowing my load never felt so good.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If I could last longer I'd stay in it forever."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nothing to be ashamed of, boss."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All the other guys voiced their agreement and then began tossing words of encouragement and agreement. Which made James a bit bashful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aww shut up guys, y'all too dirty to be this nice." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After all that's said and done. Everyone found their spot to sleep. The girls were left with the king sized bed while the guys either took the floor, the chairs or the couches. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once noon rolled over, everyone gathered their belongings and packed up. The girls threw in a fresh set of clothes they brought for themselves and before long, everyone headed out of the room. Once they had their complimentary breakfast, they checked out. Once outside, the girls spent some time getting all the guys' phone numbers and social media accounts while the guys also got the girls'.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Give us a call when y'all feel like ya wanna have some fun, alright?" One of the guys, Dylan, called out, before heading to his car. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Will do, boys." Jackie responded. "You guys do the same, y'hear?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"For sure!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey James." Miko called out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Captain nearly flinched when he heard that familiar playful tone grasp his attention. He turned around to address her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah? Sup?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Miko giggled, unable to bear how the big guy seemed nervous to talk to her, much to said big guy's further embarrassment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If you want a much longer session." Miko swung her hands, which formed a telephone gesture, by her ear. "Hit me up."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Captain blinked a few times before bursting into laughter. He couldn't stop the smile from stretching his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Y'know what? Maybe I'll take ya up on that offer. See ya when we see ya Miko."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And with that, all the guys got in their cars and drove out of the parking lot, leaving the girls to themselves at the front of the hotel. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Whew, some night, huh Miko?" Jackie asked, feeling somewhat sore and exhausted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Eh." The girl shrugged as she took a drink from her water bottle. "Maybe for you that was the biggest, busiest night of your entire sex life. For me, it was Tuesday."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh, it's Saturday."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Shut up, that's not the quote though."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jackie laughed, unable to not think about the girl Miko reminded her of. Just as wild, funny, and weird. Maybe they could be best friends if they knew each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At exactly the same instant, phones buzzed in their pockets and the girls instantly picked them up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yo, sup Marco?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Heyyyy, Fiiives!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, I had a good time at the concert. Yeah I'm feeling good. Yeah I already ate. Yeah I showered. Yeah we can hang today, no problem. Seeya at your house, dude. Make sure ya got another plate of nachos and pizza nuggets hot and ready for me, y'hear? Thanks babe, you're the best."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Heyyyy boo! Ya missed me? Aww, I missed you too! Can't wait to jump back into your couch to play some more Third Strike. Yeah yeah, I know, I'd never miss Third Strike Thursday for the world! See ya mi amor, bye-bye! Kisses!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both girls hung their phones up before they slipped back into their pockets.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry. Boyfriend." The girls mentioned to one another at the same time. Then gasped at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Huh? You too? No way!" Their voices overlapped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So uh, do you and your bf ever…y'know?" Miko said vaguely, but Jackie heard her unspoken words loud and clear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jackie shook her head. "Nahhh, he wants to wait till marriage. Old fashioned guy. Really sweet."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Awww!" Miko remarked with her hands on her cheeks and a smile stretching them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Miko also shook her head. "Nah, dude's too nervous. Barely makes the first move to even hug me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sounds like my guy sometimes." Jackie sighed. "Hey, ya wanna hang out? Maybe go to the mall or to Britta's Tacos?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Can't. Gotta catch flight in a few. Thanks for the offer though. I'll be sure to hit you up first when I'm back in town.'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright. Cool. Later, Gamer."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that the two girls, parted leaving behind ground zero of one of the wildest concert nights of their days. As Jackie looked back at Miko, she couldn't help but notice the girl limping just a little bit. And hear faint "ow's" coming from her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe Miko being the bigger, more prolific deviant was an act. Maybe this was also her first gangbang and she just winged it through memories of porn and a confidence that could sell meat to a vegan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe it was just another day ending in "y" for her. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>